Conventional windshield wipers in, for example, automobiles include a wiper blade assembly which comprises a flexible, pressure-distributing superstructure having a wiper blade receptacle arm for retaining a replaceable wiper blade refill. The wiper blade generally comprises an elastomeric longitudinal squeegee element defining a narrow longitudinal wiping edge which is attached to the wiper blade receptacle arm. The wiper blade assembly is attached to an oscillating arm extending over at least a portion of the surface to be wiped. A typical wiper blade configuration of this type is shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,558.
Improvements in wiper blades usually comprise variations in the shape of the squeegee element, the sides of which may be concave or flat. The means for connecting the wiper blade to the wiper blade receptacle arm on the wiper assembly may vary also. For example, two slotted portions in the receptacle arm may receive stem regions in the wiper blade. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,558.)
Commercial wiper blades are usually made of latex rubber or silicone rubber and are not coated. Abrasion of the blade surface generally occurs over time and the rubber also tends to oxidize and become brittle. Accordingly, wiper blades require frequent replacement. Silicone rubber wiper blades, which are considerably more costly than latex rubber wiper blades, require even more frequent replacement than latex rubber due to their relatively poor anti-abrasion characteristics and poor tensile strength.
Wiper blades of the art are difficult to assemble on the wiper blade receptacle arm of the wiper blade assembly. That difficulty is compounded by problems associated with removal of the pre-existing wiper blade from the wiper blade receptacle arm; especially if the screws on the latter have corroded or rusted; or if the receptacle arm is bent, which often happens with prolonged use.
Wiper blades of the art are also generally deficient in that they usually leave streaks on the surface to be wiped, especially in the presence of airborne dirt and oil. Furthermore, they may not fit all wiper assemblies, and they lack durability.
It is apparent from the foregoing that there is a need in the art for inexpensive replacements for worn wiper blades that are durable, resilient, longlasting, effective in removing debris from the windshield without streaking, adaptable to substantially all wiper assemblies and easy to install. Such improvements are provided by the present invention.